Pranks For Nothing
by CartoonFan705
Summary: Luan Loud loves to play pranks on people. She thinks it is a fun way to express her sense of humor and make people laugh. They were all just harmless practical jokes. This wasn't the case on this day in the Loud House though. It is all fun and games until someone gets hurt.


Hello. This is my first attempt at writing a FanFiction. I also know that some of you might have seen that this story was originally posted on Deviantart user MLP-Vs-Capcom. I am posting this here because I am MLP-Vs-Capcom on Deviantart. I just wanted to upload the story in another location.

Luan is putting the finishing touches her latest prank. She has to balance a bucket of water above Lynn and Lucy's door. After it was set up she went to her room and peaked through the door.

"This is going to be good." Luan says while giggling.

Lynn ran up the stairs while holding a basket ball between her arm and torso. When she opened the door the bucket of water fell down and got stuck on her head. She drops the basketball while this was happening. She takes a step backwards, trips over the basketball, and falls down the stairs.

"Ow!" Lynn cried as she hit the bottom floor.

"What was that sound. Did something break." Lori says running to the location of the sound as fast as she could "Lynn. Are you okay?"

By this time all of the Loud siblings were there except for Luan.

"Yeah I'm okay." Lynn says as she tries to stand up "Ow! Never mind."

"Let me take a look at this." Lisa says while picking up Lynn's leg and checking for problems "It seems like you have a compound ankle fracture."

"A what?" Leni says clearly confused by this statement.

"It's a broken leg." Lisa says sarcastically.

"Ohhhhh." Leni says.

"Wait a second. My leg is broken!" Lynn says with a sense of panic in her voice.

"That is what I just said." Lisa says sarcastically.

"No! My leg can't be broken! I have a basketball game in a few hours!" Lynn says "I can't let my team down! They need me!"

"Not anymore. Your schedule has been compromised." Lisa says.

"No! I need to be there! We won't make it to the finals if I am not playing!" Lynn says now with tears in her eyes.

"We gotta take her to the hospital dudes." Luna says.

"That would be unnecessary." Lisa says "I learned how to treat a broken leg when I was 2."

"Okay. We have to take her to the couch." Lori says "Lisa will be able to treat her from there. Lola. Lana. Go tell mom and dad what just happened."

"On it!" They say in unison.

"Jinx, now you can't talk until someone says your name 3 times." Lana says.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready for that!" Lola says as Lana punches her in the Arm "Ow!"

"Let's go princess." Lana says.

Lola is angered by this, but doesn't say anything and follows Lana to the Loud parents room.

Lori, Luna, and Lincoln carry Lynn to the couch and Lisa starts treating her leg.

"How did this happens Lynn." Lori says while touching Lynn's shoulder.

"I don't know. After I finished practicing for the basketball game at the park I came inside the house and walked up the stairs. When I opened the door to my room something fell on my head, I tripped over my ball, and fell down the stairs." Lynn says.

"I found a bucket near the bottom of the stairs." Lincoln says.

"Wait a second. Where is Luan?" Lori says with anger growing in her voice "Luan! Get down here right now!"

Luan slowly walked down the stairs and turned towards the couch.

"What is it?" Luan says with a sense of fear in her voice.

"What did you do!" Lori says with more anger than before.

"I just put a bucket of water above Lynn and Lucy's door." Luan says "I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Well it did and it is too late to change that!" Lori says almost yelling at this point "Lynn can't play in her game because of what you did!"

"I'm sorry. It was just a prank Lynn." Luan says "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Get out of here!" Lynn says with a mixture of anger and sadness "You ruined my team's perfect win streak!"

Luan backed away with tears forming in her eyes. She turned around and ran upstairs to her room.

Luan was now on the bottom level of the bunk bed crying.

*knock knock*

"Luan, are you in here?" Luna says at the door of the room.

"I don't want to talk right now." Luan says sitting up on her bed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I think talking would help dude." Luna says "I know you better than anyone else. We can work this out."

"Okay." Luan says "All I was trying to do was a funny and harmless prank. I never thought someone could actually get hurt from one of them."

Luna goes to sit next to Luan on the bottom bunk and puts her arms around her.

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up about this. It was an accident. They kind of happen all the time dude." Luna says.

"I don't think that matters to Lynn. I am the reason why she can't go to her basketball game." Luan says.

"She will be fine. Even if her team loses the game she still can look forward to baseball, soccer, football, track, hockey, volleyball, you get the idea. She will have a lot more opportunities to win trophies for her team later this year dude." Luna says "I bet she will forgive you by tomorrow. She may be thick headed and say things without thinking, but she isn't heartless."

"Thanks Luna." Luan says with a calmer voice than before "I needed to hear that."

"Anything for you sis." Luna says.

Luna then gave Luan a big hug.

"Yeah. I should start working on some new jokes for a comedy routine." Luan says "Lynn would need something to cheer her up while her leg is healing."

End


End file.
